She's Not What She Seems
by Resotii Watasaki
Summary: Kayla's a new girl at Tribeca Prep and she and Alex really hit it off. Alex is amazed with how much she's like her. But Kayla's really not what she seems underneath her care-free personality. JALEX
1. A New Friend For Alex

She's not what she seems  
A Wizards of Waverly Place Fanfiction by Agufanatic98

A/N: I'm going to try to make this newest fic lengthy. I'm going to warn you straight up that this fic is rated T for drugs, violence, and cruel mental pictures.

Chapter 1: A new friend for Alex

It was a typical day for Alex Russo in Mr. Belkham's Algebra 2 class. She was trying her best not to fall asleep as Mr. Belkham went on and on about the unit circle. Seriously you couldn't get a more boring teacher than Mr. Belkham.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and in came a girl with should length red hair and a hot pink highlight in hair. She wore a hot pink leather jacket to match her highlight, and red skinny jeans. Did this girl like the color red and its shades or what?

"Hi, I'm Kayla Bowe." She explained handing Mr. Belkham her schedule for him to check for sure."I'm supposed to be in this class."

"Take a seat behind Alex Russo." He grumbled bluntly, giving her back her schedule.

Mr. Belkham was very nitpicky about his class being interrupted. He believed it disturbed the natural balance of the teaching philosophy, what a weirdo.

"Someone sure is cranky, sheesh." Kayla whispered when she sat down in her desk.

"I think it's because he's bald." Alex joked turning toward her with a grin. "Hey, I'm Alex, nice to meet you." She added holding out her hand.

"Kayla." Kayla shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, Alex."

Mr. Belkham continued to lecture about the unit circle talking about the sines, cosines, and tangents and blah, blah, blah. Alex truly believed that everyone in the class was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Not the unit circle again." Kayla sighed. "I already learned all I need to know at my old school… and this dude's monotone voice isn't helping."

"I know, right!" Alex exclaimed. "Mr. Belkham could put a hyper four-year-old to sleep."

"His name should be changed to Mr. 'Boringham'." Kayla put in with a laugh.

Alex and Kayla shared a friendly laugh.

"I like you." Alex complimented. "You're like the sister I never had. Literally, I have two brothers and they are sooo annoying."

"You think you got it bad?" Kayla questioned. "I have four brothers and they're all younger than me."

"Oh my gosh, that sounds like torture." Alex commented with a gasp.

"Tell me about it." Kayla sighed.

The rest of the day was fanatical. Alex and Kayla spent the day chatting and what not about everything and anything. Alex helped Kayla find her classes, what was really great was that Kayla pretty much had all the same classes as Alex and Kayla made school more exciting. She just had this sense of humor about her that reminded Alex of her self. She really was starting to like this girl.

During the fifteen minute break Alex introduced her to Justin.

"Hey, Justin," She perked. "This is Kayla, she's new here."

"Hi." Justin replied, shutting his locker. He stares at Kayla weirdly.

"Wow, your brother's like as nerdy as they come, isn't he?" Kayla joked with Alex.

"Oh my gosh, you totally get me!" Alex exclaimed.

Alex and Kayla laugh in unison and it kind of freaks Justin out.

"It's great that you found a new friend but I got to get to Chemistry." Justin told them, annoyance in his voice.

He walked off briskly and when he was out of earshot Kayla giggled.

"And that proves it." She commented.

Alex and Kayla laughed again and walked off to their next class where they met up with Harper.

"Hey, Harper, this is Kayla." Alex greeted.

"Um, hi, Kayla," Harper said without feeling as she focused on her painting.

"Harper!" Alex scolded.

"Oh, um, sorry!" Harper gasped, turning with a jolt. "I was concentrating, it's very hard to get a perfect line when you paint, you know."

Alex chuckled. "She's great, isn't she, Kayla?"

Kayla nodded with a sweet smile. "Yeah, Harper, you're so funny."

"Ha-ha, thanks." Harper replied half-heartedly, though she wasn't really trying to be funny.

The bell rang signaling that class was over.

"Hey, we should all eat lunch together." Kayla suggested.

"Yeah, and then we can make fun of the chess team." Alex added.

"Alex, you made Derek cry last time." Harper told Alex sternly. "That wasn't funny at all."

"Oh, come on, he wasn't crying from sadness, he was crying tears of joy since I actually talked to him, duh." Alex explained with a scoff.

Harper sighed and they all went off to lunch.

Lunch was meatloaf surprise. But they strayed far, far away from it and ordered from the snacks line.

"The meatloaf surprise lives up to its name." Alex explained to Kayla. "Oh my gosh, did you know that this one kid found a finger in his one time!"

"Oh my god, really?" Kayla looked on the verge of puking.

Harper nearly choked on her water. "Alex, that's a rumor. It's not true."

"Then how do you explain Mrs. Kernorki's missing pinky?" Alex countered.

"That was an accident at the woodshop she works at." Harper told her. "She explained it to me."

"Yeah, yeah, she just told you that to cover up the fact that the food here is _extremely_ unsanitary." Alex rolled her eyes.

Kayla laughed high-fiving Alex. "Ha, good one."

Harper sighed. Alex was too much for her to handle sometimes.

**There's Chapter 1. I'm hoping to make this story long and worth reading. I'll take my time writing in and try to speed through it. Please review and tell me what you think so far! **


	2. And The Fun Continues

Chapter 2: And The Fun Continues

That afternoon Alex invited Kayla and Harper, of course, to her house for a water fight.

It was a hot spring day as the three girls blasted each other with water guns in front of Waverly Sub Station. The cold water felt great on their skin as they goofed around in their bathing suits in front of the sub station. Onlookers stared at them with looks that clearly read, "Oh my goodness, those girls are crazy."

Laughing happily, they sat on the front steps of the sub station, all three of them completely soaked from head to toe.

"Hey, we should go blast your brother!" Kayla suggested excited as she held up her half-full water gun.

"Oh my gosh, you know me so well!" Alex exclaimed and they ran inside.

"Wait, you guys!" Harper screamed, rushing in after them. "That's not a very good idea at all!" She continued as she chased them up the stairs. "Justin wil--"

Justin shrieked. Harper was too late. She ran up to his room to see what had happened. She gasped. Justin stood in his room, looking like he had jumped into a pool. His face was red with anger.

"I warned them." Harper breathed and quickly fled.

"Alex, why did you do that!?" He yelled.

"Whoa, hold the blame, hot-head, this was all my idea." Kayla confessed.

"Look what you guys did!" He fumed, pointing out a pile of soaked cards on the ground. "My card tower is ruined now."

Alex and Kayla stared at Justin blankly for a moment then glancing at each other they burst out, "GEEK ALERT!" and laughing loudly they left.

Justin didn't seem to care about their insult, he was too busy staring at Alex's exposed chest. He never knew she was so… developed. It was…nice, very nice.

Justin literally slapped his self across the face. "Justin, you scumbag! You shouldn't be thinking that! She's your sister, you idiot!" He scolded him self softly.

Though saying that couldn't stop him from thinking about Alex in an inappropriate way.

The next day at Tribeca Prep everyone was relieved that it was Friday. Kids were discussing their weekend plans as they were emptying the hallways.

"Hey, Alex, I'm having a GH party tomorrow, you definitely should come!" Kayla exclaimed as they headed for the doors.

"GH party…?" Alex questioned.

"You don' t know what a GH party is…?" Kayla sounded shocked.

"Pfft, of course, I know what a GH party is." Alex lied, rolling her eyes. "I was _totally_ kidding."

"Cool, I'll swing by around noon to pick you up, 'kay?" Kayla grinned, waving goodbye as she headed off. "See you then."

Alex bit her lip and tried her best to sound perky about it. "Yeah, can't wait." She called out after her.

"Can't wait for what?" Someone asked unexpectedly.

Alex jumped and turned around quickly to find it was only her older brother, Justin. "Oh, gosh! Justin don't do that. You scared me."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Justin sounded concerned.

"Jumpy?" Alex shrugged it off. "Who's jumpy? "

And without another word she walked off, heading out of Tribeca Prep.

"She scares me sometimes…" Justin commented as he followed after her.

And as she walked out the door, Justin found himself stared at her butt and again had to slap himself.

The next morning Max and Justin were surprised to find Alex awake and dressed on a Saturday morning, she sat on the couch fiddling with her phone.

"Alex?" Justin was clearly confused.

He was still in his pajamas and it was very obvious that had just got out of bed.

"I know, I thought I was dreaming." Max replied, and then quickly shoved a generous spoonful of Lucky Charms into his mouth. "Alex's never up on Saturday unless she has to be." He added, which was pretty hard to comprehend since his mouth was disgustingly full.

"Okay, I get it!" Alex sighed. "Yeah, 'Alex Russo, up early on Saturday—An incredible miracle!', let's put it on the news."

"We should totally do that." Max agreed. "We'd get so much money."

Alex rolled her eyes, then suddenly the door bell rang and she got up to go answer it.

"Uh, who's that?" Justin's confusion continued.

"Kayla." She told him; opening the door and what do you know? Kayla walked in with a sweet smile.

"Hi, Justin." Kayla smirked, "Nice hair."

Justin's hair was sticking up all over the place. "Hey, Kayla…" He replied with a sigh.

"Well, were off to a party at Kayla's house." Alex exclaimed. "See you, brothers!"

"Wait, you can't just take off without consulting Mom and Dad!" He disputed.

"Cool your jets, Dad #2, Mom and Dad went out on a date night and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Trust me they won't mind."

"Alex, you better be back by--" Justin started but Alex was already out the door. "GAH!"

"I'll never understand girls…" Max groaned, shaking his head in disbelief, continuing to scarf down his cereal.

"Believe me, I bet that's the same way they feel about you." Justin smirked, going up the stairs.

Max looked up, milk on his upper lip, with a confused glance he stared after Justin.

**How'd you like it? After this chapter things are going to start to get more dramatic. The next chapter is probably going to be very intense.**


	3. Party Crashers

Chapter 3: Party Crashers

Alex was feeling very questionable about this party of Kayla's. She came by with her brother, Kyle, who had driven her to Alex's house. He was a high school dropout. Their parents had died in a violent road rage accident, and Kyle was a drug dealer now, it was the only way he could think of to support Kayla and him self. So far, things weren't looking too good to Alex. She wanted to point out the ridiculous lie that Kayla had made about having four younger brothers but it seemed irrelevant. She could understand why she lied. And she still didn't have a clue what a GH party was! But she was starting to get some strong hunches.

It turned out her hunches were very reasonable.

"Here." Kayla grinned tossing her a packet of something that looked to be crystal meth. "Go crazy."

She picked out the straw out of her packet and started snuffing the contents of her bag.

"Every Friday, we hit the mother load in profits so we have these 'Get High' parties." Kyle explained matter-of-factly.

_That's what GH stands for!_ Alex screamed in her head, tossing the packet as if it had burst into flames.

"Don't like crack cocaine?" Kyle asked, and then smiled. "No worries, take your pick." He continued showing Alex a bin of various different drugs.

Alex held back a gasp. Suddenly she wanted to get the heck out of there. Everywhere she looked, people were all around Kayla's house becoming delirious from drug highs. Her head was spinning with panic. She really wished she had brought her wand.

The front door burst open very suddenly and in walked, actually it was more like stomping, a group of tough looking druggies.

"Yo, Kyle, where's our goods?" A big guy, seeming to be the leader of the bunch, bellowed.

"I told you, Edmond, I'm not selling anything to you…" Kyle spoke calmly.

Edmond stood in front of Kyle, staring down at him, his green eyes burned with fury. "I dare ya to repeat that!"

"Edmond, just leave, okay?" Kyle remained calm.

But Edmond had no plans of leaving, he slugged Kyle in the face, and he flew across the room, hitting the wall with incredible impact.

Kyle held his nose and let out a blood curling scream that could wake up the entire neighborhood. Alex guessed that Edmond had broken Kyle's nose.

"Kyle!" Kayla cried out, and rushed to brother's side.

Boom! A gun shot broke the noise of the party. It was completely silent. No one was talking; there were no murmurs, not even whispers. Everyone stared at Kayla in horror. Edmond had shot her, killing her instantly. She was leaning next to her brother, blood and guts had exploded on to the wall, and were pouring from her chest and mouth.

"Kayla!" Kyle screamed, loudly. Tears immediately streamed down his face and his nose was bleeding, dripping down his neck. "KAAAAAAAYLA!"

He embraced his sister's lifeless body dearly. "No… NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That'll teach you. Next time don't argue with me." Edmond grunted, giving Kyle the most intense glare that was worse than the most sinister villain.

He and his thugs turned and left, one of them taking the bin of drugs with him.

Everyone else scattered. They bolted out of that house like a bomb would explode at any second. Everyone except Alex, she stood in front of Kyle and Kayla, frozen with shock, fear and everything else that when along with it. Her eyes were wide in shock, staring at Kayla; she was pale, so very pale.

"Alex, you gotta get out of here." Kyle breathed, his eyes never leaving Kayla.

"B-But… what about Kayla? We—We have to call an ambulance." Alex stammered, her lower lip quivering.

Kyle shook his head, fighting tears. "It… It wouldn't do any good, Alex. She's gone."

"No…" Alex whispered, and she started crying, the tears came down instantly. She ran out of the house into the cold, pitch black night. It was starting to rain and the dark world seemed so much scarier on this particular night. Alex couldn't breathe, she felt like a python was wrapped around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. She grabbed her phone out of her purse and quickly dialed Justin's cell phone.

"Hello?" Alex was incredibly relieved when she finally heard Justin's voice.

"Justin, please come get me." Alex exclaimed, desperately, trying her best to breath normally.

"Alex, what happened?" Justin was suddenly very worried.

Alex just repeated, "Please come get me."

Justin sensed the urgency in her voice and asked her no further questions.

"I'll be right there, Alex. Just stay where you are. Don't move!" He told her, sincerely and hung up.

Justin's car pulled up to Alex in less than ten minutes and Alex didn't hesitate, quickly climbing in, she leaped into Justin's arms. She is shaking uncontrollably and starts sobbing incredulously.

"They killed Kayla, Justin." She sobbed.

"T-They? They who?" Justin questioned, extreme concern in his voce, he held Alex close.

"Th…this group of thugs…" Alex whimpered. "She's gone… Justin… Kayla's gone."

"Oh, Alex…" Justin spoke softly, rubbing her back and trying his best to comfort her.

After a moment of silence, Justin released her. "We should go, Alex."

"Okay…" Alex said quietly and got into the passenger's seat

Justin stepped on the gas and the quickly took off.

That night Alex and Justin stood out on the terrace. Crickets were chirping, it was much calmer, it was a peaceful night. But Alex was still shaken up about the whole situation from the party.

"Alex, you were lucky." Justin sighed, sadness in his tone. "You could have been killed too."

Tears started to form in Alex's eyes and she needed to be in Justin's arms again. "Justin, I…I wish I could have done something…if I had my wand she'd..."

"Alex, magic isn't always the answer." Justin explained, sternly, hugging her dearly. "Don't blame yourself… this world is a cruel place."

"But still, maybe…" Alex started but she trailed off when he saw Justin's caring expression. She blushed, Alex was actually blushing. "You…you really care about me don't you, Justin?"

"Of course." Justin assured. "You're my little sister, Alex. I'll always be looking out for you."

"No, Justin…" She whispered, moving closer to him, her brown eyes looking into his with intensity. "I mean… you _really_ care about me."

Alex slowly leaned forward, her lips connecting with Justin's. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. This was wrong. It was very wrong. But Justin didn't feel guilty about it at all; he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her back intensely. You could feel the heat radiating from both of them. They stood there on the terrace for the world to see. They stood there--brother and sister--sucking face like there was no tomorrow. Siblings, yes, siblings, Justin and Alex, kissing, a brother and sisterly love, one that shouldn't be shared between siblings; but they didn't care at all. The world no longer mattered, that night they only had eyes for each other.

Monday morning, Alex had to drag her self out of bed. She really did not feel like going to school. Just walking into Tribeca Prep drained all of her energy, not that she had much to begin with anyway.

Everyone was giving her sympathetic looks. Alex felt like puking, she was sick to her stomach. She didn't want their sympathy. They couldn't even imagine what she had gone through. To see her new friend, a friend she had so much in common with, gushing blood of death, it was unbearable. She wanted everyone to fade away and leave her alone.

A girl actually came up to her and gave her a caring hug, saying, "Oh, Alex, you must feel so crushed…"

Alex had to use every ounce of her restraint not to smack this girl into next week. She had no business hugging someone in deep emotional pain. Especially since Alex had no idea who she even was.

All through the day, people in her classes, in the hallways, during lunch, everywhere she turned came up to her telling her things like, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about Kayla…", "What a horrible thing to witness…"

One kid had the nerve to say, "Who else got shot?" like it was the most exciting incident in the world. Alex didn't hesitate to slap him across the face.

Alex was ready to punch the next person to mention anything relating to Kayla when Harper came running toward her, shouting. "ALEEEEX, WAIT UP!"

Harper was the only person that wasn't getting on her last nerve. She was actually very relieved to see her crazy best friend rushing over to her. Alex had to smile at the sight.

"Alex, where have you been…?" She had to take a moment to catch her breath. "I've been looking for you all day!"

Alex opened her mouth to say something but Harper began babbling some more.

"I saw the news last night! Oh my god, do you have any idea how worried about you I was! What happened to Kayla? Is she okay? Why didn't you call me!"

"Harper, I'm sorry." Alex apologized sincerely, her eyes beginning to water.

"Okay… maybe I overreacted just a little bit…" Harper replied quickly. "Alex, please don't cry… you know how I hate seeing you cry…"

Alex shook her head. "Harper… K-Kayla's gone."

"Oh, god!" Harper gasped, tears were forming in her eyes now and she embraced Alex.

"Harper…" Alex continued, squeezing her friend as if she would lose her too if she let go. "I saw her die."

Harper couldn't say anything to that. It was so heartbreakingly horrible. She burst into tears and the rest of the world collapsed around them as they sobbed for the innocent friend of theirs that was gone forever.

Yet deep inside herself Alex could help but feel guilty about the not-so-innocent moment of romance she had shared with her older brother, Justin, the night it happened.

Alex wasn't the same person after Kayla's death. Everyone was starting to notice it. It worried Justin the most. She wasn't teasing him at all. It was like the mischievous little sister he knew had died along with Kayla. Every day Alex would get up, go to school, come home and crawl back into the place she felt safe, her bed.

One evening the Russos were having a family discussion while Alex was fast asleep.

"I'm worried about Alex." Theresa's tone was very concerned. "She hasn't been the same since her friend passed away."

"I know." Jerry sighed. "She's always in her room these days. I'm very worried about her, too."

"We all are…" Max put in, though he couldn't quite understand why Alex was so sad.

"We should do something to cheer her up." Justin suggested. "What's something she loves to do…?"

"She likes bowling…" Max perked up, a hopeful smile forming on his face.

"That's perfect!" Theresa grinned, embracing her youngest son. "Maxie, how'd you know Alex's favorite activity was bowling?"

"I didn't…" He replied, tears forming in his eyes. "…I just want Alex to be happy again."

**Whoa, I'm surprised at how much I got into writing this chapter. My fingers were practically pouring out words; maybe it was because I was excited to get to the intense Jalex part. This chapter is the longest because it's the most major part of the story. Please review!**


	4. Healing Won't Be Easy

**This chapter concludes my story. :)**

Chapter 4: Healing Won't Be Easy

That Saturday, the Russo family was set for a night of family fun at Bozo's Bowling Blitz, a popular bowling alley, and Alex favorite place to go bowling. She had always enjoyed creaming Justin when he always believed he would win because he had strategy. Alex rolled her eyes at that one. Justin studied the basics of bowling… but Alex still came up on top. Justin was certain that bowling would get her to come out of her depression, or at least make her a little bit happier.

"Where's Alex?" Theresa questioned. "Didn't anyone tell her we were going to Bozo's?"

"I tried…" Max scratched his arm nervously. "She's been sleeping all day."

"I'll try to talk to her." Jerry made a motion to head upstairs, he seemed uneasy.

"I'll go." Justin quickly volunteered and went straight up the stairs to Alex's room.

He door creaked open as Justin went in.

"Get out." Alex said bluntly, pulling her blanket over her head.

"C'mon, Alex, we're going to Bozo's Bowling Blitz…" Justin pleaded. "You love that place."

"I don't want to go." Alex replied, sounding like she was speaking into her pillow.

Justin wasn't taking "no" for an answer. He easily yanked Alex's blanket off of her. She was wearing her pajamas. Fuzzy purple Hello Pony PJs, add being in bed all day, yet she still managed to look her best.

"Hey!" Alex screamed as she made a grab for her blanket but Justin was too quick for her, holding it above his head.

"Please?" He asked sweetly, doing the puppy-dog pout.

"No." Alex disputed, fighting the urge to smile.

"Please?" He asked again in the same tone.

"No." Alex replied again.

"Please?"

"No."

"_Please?_"

"_No._"

"_Ale-ex."_

" _Jus-tin."_

They went back and forth with this for awhile. Finally it seemed like Alex was beginning to give in.

"Justin, healing won't be easy." Her eyes were becoming blurry with tears. "It's not fair…why Kayla?"

Justin sat next to her, heaving a compassionate sigh. "Alex, I know that it's hard to loose someone…"

"Losing your favorite Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood action figure doesn't count, Justin." Alex teased, patting his arm apologetically.

"Haha, so funny…" Justin remarked, then realized. "See, there's the sassy sister I know!"

Alex smiled, but it wasn't big, but you could tell she was happy to tease Justin again.

"Look, Alex, I'll never know what you had to go through but…"

He cupped her chin, kissing her on her lips deeply. Alex was a little surprised by the sudden turn of events. Her heart started to melt… she was lost in Justin's kiss.

Justin pulled away after what seemed like forever. "I'll try my best to help the healing process…"

"Justin that was… wow..." Alex was breathless but she frowned. "But you know we can't be together… no matter how much I _really_ want to."

Justin smirked at Alex's compliment.

"I mean, we _can't_ be together, Justin!" Alex quickly covered it up.

"For once in your _devious_ life… you're right…" Justin teased half-heartedly, but smiled hopefully. "We'll just keep it* our little secret, 'kay, 'Lex?"

" 'Lex?" Alex laughed, rolling her eyes dramatically. "That's so cheesy, Justin."

"Well, I guess I'm the '_cheesy_' master." Justin countered, grabbing her hand and lifting her to feet. "Onward to Bozo's!"

They were almost out of her room but Alex stopped, pulling Justin back. "Justin, wait!"

He turned to look at her, confusion on his face.

"It'd probably be a good idea to change my clothes first…" She told him, pointing out her Hello Pony PJs.

"Oh, right." Justin chuckled. "I'll tell everybody to wait a few more minutes."

But his foot didn't even touch the stair case when he turned back around.

"Ready." She beamed.

She wore an outfit consisting of a sparkly green blouse, a dark green silk scarf, neon green pants and green converse. She looked magical… and very green.

"What do ya know?" Justin exclaimed. "Alex, you're starting to heal already." Referring to the fact that Alex used magic to change her clothes.

Alex giggled following Justin down the stairs. Everyone was happy to see Alex come down. They all exchanged looks of surprise. They didn't think Justin would be able to get Alex out of bed. It seemed as if they were mentally applauding him. Not only had he managed that but he had encouraged her. She was falling back into her usual unique fashion sense. She even looked a little bit happier. The old Alex was beginning to shine again.

"How'd you do it, Justin?" Max whispered, clearly content, he was smiling ear to ear.

Justin just shrugged, his answer was simple. "Encouragement goes a long way."

**The End**

* "It" meaning the night that they kissed.

**There you have it, folks. This chapter concludes **_**She's Not What She Seems. **_**I know this chapter was super sort compared to the other ones and ****I hope you enjoyed it despite the character death. :( **

**You can feel the warmth from this final chapter…also, I'm happy to say that I'm proud of this story. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave reviews. It'd be nice to hear what you thought of the story as a whole. **

**P.S thanks to WyldCard4 for pointing out the mistake I made with this chapter.**


End file.
